


Just His Luck

by lizardsandturtles343



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adoption, Avengers Family, BAMF Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, I Tried, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, Protective Steve Rogers, SteveTonyFest, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardsandturtles343/pseuds/lizardsandturtles343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark had the worst luck. There he was bleeding out, desperately trying to save a 5 year old boy named Peter, while Steve was trying to get to him, most likely worried out of his mind. Worst situation he had ever been in right? No, it was the best thing to ever happen to him surprisingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just His Luck

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: so i read the ending through again and changed most of it tbh, sorry not sorry, so now the stories a tad different, though not much the plot stayed exactly the same, i just edited it, enjoy :)

Tony Stark was known for being a lucky man. He was also known for being an unlucky man. He was born rich and then he was preceded to be kidnapped on multiple occasions. Tony was the guy who became a super hero just as soon as the only thing keeping him alive decided to begin killing him, yeah that was fun. Today's battle seemed to be a prime example of Tony's shit luck.

It had been a semi-normal day for the Avengers, which was way too weird for them. There was always something way out of the ordinary happening in their lives. So almost on schedule, at about noon there had been your fairly routine alien invasion. Hulk was smashing the "Puny Creatures!", Thor was flying about using his lightning to fry the weird aliens from who the hell knows where, Clint was firing arrows down from rooftops with his battle cry of "Ca Caw Motherfuckers!", Natasha was down on the ground attacking everything alien and just being a badass in general, Steve was everywhere shooting and throwing his shield at whatever he could, and Tony was up in the air using his repulsors to knock the aliens out.

Things were going well and if he was honest Tony thought the aliens weren't even trying that hard for their goal of so-called world domination. Their numbers were rapidly dwindling and the Avengers were winning once again. 

"So once this is all over we should all got out for shawarma again?" he paused, then smirked as his voice got all low. "Or fondue, right Steve?" Tony was sure he could hear his boyfriend blushing. The innuendo was lost on no one as most of the team groaned in annoyance.

"Really Tony what is it with you and shawarma?" Natasha asked with a grunt as she struck down another alien, choosing to ignore the second part of his question. 

"Well you know what I'm like Nat-" Tony's sentence was cut off as they all heard an earsplitting roar. Tony's neck snapped around as he searched for the source of the noise and what he saw would have made any man keel over. There coming straight for him was what seemed to be a colossal flying creature with huge claws and teeth and some sort of huge metal shell. It strongly resembled one of the chitauris beasts. It was a creature straight out of hell with its metallic alien joints turning and whirring as it moved. The hellish creature’s eyes were piercing and glowing, like any alien beasts seemed to be. Its eyes locked onto Iron Man as it flew straight through another building sending the concrete hurdling toward the ground. The beast roared and the volume level of said roar made Tony falter in his flight just from shear level of volume. The beast, eyes still locked onto Tony Stark, whose luck seemed to screw him over once again, charged forward.

"Oh shit.”

WAM!

"Tony what’s happening!?"

Steve's panicked voice crackled through the comms. All in one motion the beast had accelerated and grabbed the Iron Man with one of its huge alien claws and slammed Tony against one of the less smashed buildings with a grunt. The beast didn't seem ready to let go of its prey any time soon as it used its huge tendrils that were wrapped around Tony to begin squeezing the life out of him. The vicious gleam was present in the whole creature’s body as it released a snarl, knowing its prey was trapped.  
Man, was his luck the best. Tony gasped as the pressure the beast was inflicting upon him kept increasing. 

"Tony?!" Tony could hear Steve practically panicking, but he could do nothing to calm his boyfriend as he could no longer breathe nor speak. The beast snarled again and with a loud groan the side of the armor down near his abdomen concaved and the metal plunged into his side. White splotches invaded his vision as the excruciating pain took over and he couldn't stop himself from screaming. 

"TONY!?" Steve was losing it, and the sound of the man he loved screaming in pain was doing absolutely nothing to help

"Man of Iron!" Tony heard Thor before he saw him, just as he was about to pass out the beast was hit with a huge blast of lightning. The beast screamed and snarled and thrashed, releasing Tony. All at once his airway was opened, he began heavily gasping for air and his vision cleared slightly. The lightning stopped and the beast turned enraged and smashed through a building in the other direction away from Tony and Thor, who had come to his rescue. Iron Man dropped fast once the beast had released him as it was also holding him up, albeit crushed against a building while squeezing the life out of him.

Tony managed to get out a strangled and breathless cry of "Jarvis!" as the HUD started to relight and Jarvis's voice came to life in his ears 

"On it sir." The thrusters came to life underneath him, they struggled for a minute turning off and on trying to gain enough energy for sustained flight.

Thor flew back over to him and lifted him up a little with his god strength, which gave the armor enough time and lift to be able to sustain full flight again. Tony was able to breathe out a hasty "Thanks." to the thunder god before he remembered the metal wedged in his side as a blinding flash of pain went through him and he groaned. 

"Tony I swear to god! Where are you what's happening? Are you OK?!" Oh yeah, Steve. Tony had forgotten about his panicked boyfriend when he had gotten fucking speared by his own armor. 

"Oh sorry got crushed there, slightly don't worry I'm fine now." Tony quickly amended when he heard Steve's sharp intake of breath during the crushed part of his sentence. 

"Thank god" Steve paused "Ok, yeah, good keep your ass safe." Steve said hastily still obviously in the throw of the battle. It was a lie Tony knew, he was obviously not fine as he could feel the steady blood flow in his side where the metal was painfully wedged. 

"Ok deep breaths, Stark you can do this you've flow into a portal in space you can handle a little blood." Tony looked down at his side then "Okay, a lot of blood." Tony finished his little self-monologue as he realized exactly how bad he was bleeding. He didn't think it was that bad but he was wrong as his blood was seeping out of the armor, which was pretty much compromised. Tony swore under his breath as he tried to block out the pain and focus on the current situation so the Avengers could win the battle and Tony could fix his ummm...problem.

His head was pounding and his vision was getting foggy and he was starting to sway from blood loss as he snapped his helmet back down and went back to the battle. He shot off launching himself at an alien that was zooming past. With a clang the armor made contact with the alien and Tony swore he could hear the garbled hissing and cursing sounds it made as he made contact. The alien whipped around facing the Iron Man who was on the back of his spacecraft standing unsteadily with one repulsor lifted up. The alien could see the weakness in Tony's stance as he was still bleeding out. Damn his luck straight to hell.

"Okay Pablo-" pause to breathe "I'm gonna-" breathe "Call you-" breathe "Pablo". The alien laughed. It laughed at him. Okay, now Tony was getting increasingly delirious with every moment. A blue light caught Tony's attention and he turned to see the bright light emitting from the alien’s gun charging up. His head pounded as he was temporarily enamored by the light. Wait a second, it’s a gun. Well, fuck.

With a loud clang the alien had shot Iron Man off of the little ship and Tony crashed through a building below him. Everything seemed to shake beneath him as there was a ringing in his ears and the pain in his side flared dramatically. Groaning Tony tried to push himself off the ground but his arm gave out and with a clunk he managed to fall back on his face. Tony in retrospect knew he couldn’t keep going like this, but he was Tony Stark; a stubborn asshole who didn’t give up and he’d be damned if he let his friends fight this alone.

"Stark what's your position, I've noticed a certain lack of a red and gold hot shot in the sky." Natasha's voice came over the comms. 

"I'm uhhhh...ow..ummm I crashed through a building." Wow, okay, jeez it took way too much effort for him to squeeze out just that sentence.  
Breathing deeply Tony tried again to lift himself off the ground and managed to succeed as he got to a very wobbly standing point. He hissed as the motion caused the chest plate embedded into his side to shift slightly and he swayed as his vision blurred and his head pounded. His side was growing warm and Tony knew the bleeding was getting worse. 

"Stark you were lying when you said you were fine weren't you." It wasn’t a question, Natasha didn't sound too pleased and Tony could just feel her glaring. 

"Well maybe I lied a little bit." Tony knew his voice sounded out of breath, weak and tired but he was ready to crawl in a hole and never come out. He had absolutely no energy left to use to try and conceal his agony.

"Dammit Tony." Natasha growled as she killed off another alien. 

"How bad are you hurt Tony, because I swear if you die on me I'll kill you." and there was Steve. 

"Well ummm you see-" Tony started but was interrupted as he heard a really loud scream. He could feel his blood run cold as the scream was piercing and one of absolute terror, the scream was one of a child. Tony could tell it was a kid, he just knew. 

"Oh no, oh no oh no." Tony repeated his little mantra as he was spinning around trying to find the point of origin of the scream.

"Tony what the hell is happening now?" Clint said over the comms. 

"How bad are you hurt? Tony we can finish the battle ourselves if you need a hospital, you don't need to exert yourself" there was the concerned voice of his boyfriend again. Tony ignored them. He needed to find the kid, he'd be damned if something happened to him or her, it was his job after all and he cared. Yes, Tony Stark cared the press would have a field day.

"Sir the child seems to be located about 4.72 kilometers away from your current position." Thank god for Jarvis. Tony absolutely loved the AI and had no idea what he'd do without him, he didn't even have to ask about the source Jarvis just responded. Jarvis was always around for Tony and he loved the AI for sticking by him, even if Jarvis didn't technically have a choice, he still hasn't turned against him or abandoned him during all of his shit.

"Thanks J." he laughed breathlessly. 

"Goddammit Tony answer me." Steve’s voice told him he was in his worried pissed mode. His worried pissed mood was deadly. One time Tony had set off a small explosion, well small compared to the usual explosions he caused, down in his lab and Steve had just gotten home and by god was the man down there faster than a hyped up gerbil. But Tony being Tony had the workshop door locked and Steve couldn't get in and Tony had been blown backwards from the blast, so Steve ended up dislodging the door by force to get to his idiotic boyfriend and after a thorough evaluation his boyfriend had carried him upstairs and didn't let him out of his sight. Steve had been worried pissed then at Tony being reckless in his workshop, Tony didn't want to know Steve's reaction to what he was about to do.

"Man of Iron I suggest you return, the battle is mostly won, the rest of our companions can finish the fight!” Thor had a point, in hindsight Tony should have just flown back to the tower and patched himself up, because when Thor thought he was being stupid and reckless, he was.

Tony's everything hurt, his side was thoroughly soaked in his own blood and he could still feel the metal wedged inside tearing him up. His head was swimming and his vision was fading but goddamn was he stubborn. 

Tony would save this kid. He had to, he couldn't let someone so young and innocent die. He would save him or die trying, which he probably would considering the outside of his  
armor was covered in his own blood.

Tony snapped down his faceplate, a new determination resounding throughout his bones that left a fire burning in his chest. 

"Jarvis can you locate the kids exact location?" Tony's voice came out no less tired but so much stronger, that he surprised himself. 

"The boy seems to be on the 3rd floor of the orphanage on 181st St." Jarvis' voice rang out through the speakers. 

"Tony! Ok that’s it I'm coming to get you and drag your ass back to the tower, you’re hurt dammit!" Steve was definitely tired of his shit and not to mention worried as hell. Tony hated worrying his captain, but he was not letting this kid die.

"Sorry Cap but I need to do my job first." Tony breathed out and leaned down to mess with his 'boot jets' which had stopped when he hit the building and the suit was almost fried from the battle. He messed with them for another second and then gave up and just started hitting it with his hand. With a start the repulsors came to life shakily shooting him off the floor and they took a second to adjust and stay fired up at a constant rate without crapping out. The sudden jarring movement moved the metal stabbed into him and he couldn't help the loud yelp he admitted and he noticed his face felt wet. Well shit he was crying, the pain was excruciating he supposed.

"Tony! Oh my god, what happened!?!" Steve must have heard him yelp through the comms, which he forgot to turn off as his worried almost family were yelling at him on.

"N-n-nothing?" Tony tried but he knew his boyfriend wouldn't buy it for a second. 

"Bullshit." Steve said with a grunt as he took out another alien attacker with a swing of his shield. Tony hovered there for a second considering telling his teammates about the kid and just stopping to pass out cold, from the sheer amount of blood dribbling down his side and outside the armor.  
Tony laughed. How could he possibly keep getting himself in these kind of situations, his luck was always against him. 

"Yea it is bullshit.....but I got to do my job, sorry". 

“Tony what're you do-!?!" Tony cut off his communicator with a snap, cutting off Steve's worried voice, he needed to save a kid not keep getting distracted by his team. I’m a freaking idiot he thought, oh well.

With a grunt, Tony shot the suit forward using Jarvis' already mapped out course to the kid’s location to direct himself correctly. He flew straight across the street and smashed through a window of the building across from him to get there quicker, swerving and turning to save time and doing his fair share of property damage in his haste.

Just as he flew through into the room Jarvis had said the kid was in, he caught a glimpse of Cap's shield being hurled at something on the street below him. He realized the super soldeir was below him and knew Steve would most likely see him smashing through the window above him like some crazed maniac, but no time to think about that now, for the sight in front of him was one that would never leave him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve threw his shield harder than he really needed to at the alien charging him. With the movement he had completely decapitated the alien and his shield had rebounded off a nearby car, he jumped and caught it and slammed it back on his arm. 

Okay yea, you could say he was pissed. He was pissed that his stupid reckless boyfriend, who was obviously hurt, shut off his communicator and threw himself back into the battle, feeling like he had some stupid obligation to keep fighting when he couldn't. Stupid Tony. He wouldn't know what he would do if he lost him, after all he was Steve's world, after he was unfrozen once they had fought the Battle of New York and got over their differences, Tony had introduced him to the new world, showed him around, became his rock, and they had fallen in love.

He heard a loud crash that moment that brought him out of his stupor. He looked up just to see the Iron Man himself, blasting through the window like a bullet shot out of a gun, and fly shakily across and smash threw a window a few floors lower from where he came out. What in the hell.

Steve watched as Tony flew through the window and he heard the resounding scream, that he could tell came from a scared child. It came from the same building and window, Tony had just shot through and it sent chills down his spine. The ungodly roar that followed had his blood run cold and his heart absolutely stop. Oh god Tony.

Steve started running.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony landed with a thud, unsteadily wobbling on his feet trying to get his bearings. First, he saw a young boy who could only be 5 years old, scrunched up in the far corner of the room among the rubble, he was shaking and crying with fear plastered on his face. He had soft brown hair covered in dirt and debris from the fight and soft brown eyes that admittedly melted Tony’s heart a bit. Poor kid, he’s going to need years of therapy. 

The next thing Tony Stark noticed was the ungodly creature advancing on the boy.

This alien was different from the others, its build was bigger, it seemed to have at least two extra sets of claw arm things and it was even more slimy than the others, if that was possible. It was advancing on the poor boy its mouth hanging open, what seemed to be a tongue; hanging out and lolling around. The boy screamed again.

“Hey!” Tony yelled at it, attempting to divert its attention away from the boy and to him. 

He succeeded as the creature whipped around to face him. Its beady eyes narrowed at the Iron Man and raised itself up to full height and let out a roar formed of pure nightmares, a roar that was so loud that Tony’s HUD flickered and it made him groan and clutch at his head. The boy however in response screamed again, making the resounding sound a mix of screaming and roaring.

Once the roar died, Tony heard muffled shouting from down below near the streets, where his boyfriend had been and he had a minute to hope Steve had heard the noise and was coming to help. 

He didn’t have long to think on that though as the creature rushed him, knocking him over onto the ground. Searing pain coursed through his entire body as the metal in his side get jostled. Tony struggled for a moment attempting to get his hand free. He attempted to shoot out a repulsor blast but failed.

“Jarvis, where’s my firepower!”

“I’m sorry sir, the armor was comprised when your chest plate was punctured, some things are not fully functional.” Jarvis replied back.

Tony swore out loud. He was going to need to find another way to kill this thing. He struggled with the creature for another second before he spotted a piece of pipe that was broken off in some sort of blast. He could tell the pipe was sharp enough to puncture the alien’s sharp outer shell.

The only problem was, how the hell was he going to be able to get to a piece of broken pipe that was all the way across the room, near the boy. The boy! 

Tony braced himself for the pain he was about to feel as he brought his knee up into the alien’s gut and then used as much strength as he could to flip over and proceed to hold down the creature.

Now for step two.

“Hey kid what’s your name?” Tony flipped up his face mask, trying to seem as friendly as possible to the terrified 5 year old. It took a moment, but the boy seemed to come out of his paralyzed state. 

“P-peter.” the boy almost squeaked in a wobbly voice as he continued to cry. 

“Ok, hi Peter, my name's Tony, I’m here to save you, but I’m going to need your help, do you think you can do that?”

The alien continued to snarl and hiss and struggle beneath Tony, as he waited for Peter’s response.

“Yea, I can do that.” Peter’s voice was stronger this time and he seemed fairy determined. 

“Ok Pete, I’m going to need you to be brave, you can be brave right? You seem like a really brave kid”.

Peter took a deep breath and nodded his resolve set. Tony was impressed.

The alien continued fighting beneath Tony, and he knew he was going to have to hurry this up, the alien was starting to get some leverage on him.

“You’re going to need to run over there and grab that piece of sharp pipe, see it over there, can you throw it to me bud?”

Peter nodded again, he moved forward out of his hiding spot and made a beeline for the sharp object, laying strewn amidst the rubble.

Unfortunately at that moment the creature broke free, someone yelled no, Tony himself later realizing it was his voice. It charged straight at Peter, making him scream again but Peter’s run for the weapon did not falter and he managed to reach the object and hurl it at Tony. He leapt up and caught it, the pain in his side flaring as he did so. Luckily the pipe flying through the air and landing in Tony’s hand diverted the creature’s attention back on him, as it changed its path and charged again. 

Tony ran with whatever energy he had remaining, to meet the beast head on and he drove the pipe straight through the creature’s chest. There was the ungodly roar again as the beast tore at the pipe and fell to its knees in defeat.

Tony let out a huge sigh of relief. It was short-lived however when his vision swam and he nearly fell over. He had lost way too much blood. Time to get him and Peter the hell out of here.

But then he hear the creature roar again.

“Tony look out!” Peter screamed at him. Tony whipped around in time to see the creature stand up and punch him straight in the chest. Tony flew back and slammed into a wall.

Come fucking on. Really. REALLY.

Tony thought it was pretty much over, he was losing consciousness and he creature was advancing. When all of a sudden a miracle happened. 

“TONY NO!” Steve came pelting into the room and threw his shield at the creature and Tony saw him begin to beat the ever loving shit out of the alien before he blacked out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve ran into the building he heard the muffled screams and shouts of his boyfriend, the kid that was trapped up there, and the hell spawn that seemed to be trying to kill them. He was extremely worried to say the least.

Steve ran up the staircase that led up to the floor they were on, but as he proceeded he found part of it completely blocked by rubble.

“Shit!” He swore. Steve ran out of the stair case, looking for any other way to get to the floor his boyfriend was on. It took a minute or two but he found an opening in the ceiling where more rubble had caved in. 

Steve jumped and climbed up the hole in the ceiling, thanking Dr. Erksine again for the serum working so well.

He heard more roaring and screaming from the alien as he maneuvered the floor trying to reach Tony. It was quiet for a moment and Steve hoped they had been able to bring down the creature until he heard the boy yell again.

“Tony look out!” there was a yell and then a loud metallic clang as Steve assumed the Iron Man was struck down. 

Oh God. Please don’t let me be too late. Please.

Steve ran into the room.

“TONY NO!” Steve threw his shield at the creature as soon as he saw it looming over his downed boyfriend. With all the fury in the world he ran at it, catching the shield he began punching and kicking at the beast, blind fury fueling him. The creature screeched as it failed to fight back against the infuriated super soldier. With a final throw of his shield, Steve managed to fully decapitate the creature, bringing it down for good. 

Steve was generally against violence, but fuck with his family and he would take you down. He took a few deep breaths, before he noticed the panic stricken boy on the other side of the room.

“Are you ok?” Steve tentatively asked. The boy nodded. Strong kid, Steve thought.

Steve turned around to see the limp form of his boyfriend in his heavily damaged armor, which was almost covered in his own blood.

“Tony.” Steve gasped out as he rushed over to kneel next to him. Steve dropped his shield in his haste to check the severity of Tony’s injuries. Steve immediately saw the side of the armor dug into Tony’s chest. Oh god. Steve attempted to stem some of the blood flow, but there was so much blood.

Steve vaguely registered the fact that the boy had come over to kneel next to him, in almost a silent vigil.

“He’ll be ok, he’s a hero.” Steve jumped at the voice and looked over to see the boy looking at him with soft, brown, scared eyes. Steve didn’t respond.

“I’m Peter.” the boy placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder

“Steve.” he croaked out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One of the Avengers managed to close off whatever portal, the aliens were using, and the rest of the team had eliminated the rest fairly quick.

Clint had found Steve and Peter kneeling next to Tony as they tried to tend to his wounds. He had quickly called in the S.H.I.E.L.D. medics and they had been extracted from the battle scene. Steve had waited as they quickly rushed Tony in for emergency surgery that would hopefully save his life. It had been a grueling 8 hours of waiting for the team and Peter, but Tony had survived the surgery.

Tony had then been placed in his room, where Steve now waits by his bedside. It’s been a week, Tony still hasn’t woken up. 

“It’s up to Mr. Stark on whether or not he wakes up Captain, we can only wait.” said the doctors, again and again it felt like.

Oh Tony.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It’s the middle of the night when Tony wakes up. He opens his eyes, his eyelids heavy. He notices the lingering aching pain in his side and he can feel the bandage that now covers his entire torso. His entire body aches and he feels lightheaded, mostly from the blood loss still affecting him. Well he really fucked up didn’t he?

He looks over and notices his boyfriend hunched over in his chair next to bed, snoring quietly. Tony knows he will never understand how he got so lucky, as Steve begins to drool in his sleep. 

Tony then realizes his throat is horribly dry and he is incredibly thirsty. He sees a water glass on his bedside table and reaches for it, but underestimates how much pain he’s still in as his wound pulls causing him to knock over the glass, making it shatter, and effectively waking his sleeping Captain.

“Wha-? Tony!” Steve leaps out of his chair startled and quickly assesses the situation. Once he realizes there’s no immediate threat, he walks over and gently eases his boyfriend back down into the bed. 

“Easy Tony you need to rest.” He coaxes.

Tony huffs. He hates being babied, it’s easier to stand coming from Steve, but still.

“But I’m thirsty Stebe.” Steve smirks at Tony’s ridiculous pet name for him as he goes to fetch him another glass of water. Steve hands Tony the water, who drinks the entire thing in a few guzzles. 

“Man, you were thirsty.” Steve hears his voice crack a little as the shock wears off and he's hit with the utter sense of relief that the man he loves is alright, even if he is an idiot. Tony just smiles back up at him, seeming to understand.

 Tony knows where this is going though, whenever he gets himself hurt Steve always yells at him for being reckless. He knows it's only because the soldier was worried, but still it's not very fun. Tony braced himself as Steve began to talk.

“Thank god you’re ok,but for the love of god please don’t be so goddamn reckless in the future.” Steve reaches out and begins repeatedly running his fingers through Tony’s hair as he talks in a low soft voice.

He's surprised, Steve's not that pissed. He's hit with a wave of guilt as he notices the bags under Steve's eyes, who must not have gotten much sleep, and he realizes Steve must of have really been worried about him.

"I’m sorry Steve.” he croaked out, he knows he did the right thing but he seriously would not have minded it going a different way as he feels where the metal sliced his skin hiss in protest as he tries to sit up a little.

“It's not your fault, although the next time you turn off your communicator, you're sleeping on the couch for a month.” Steve grinned as he slid closer to Tony on the hospital bed positioning himself so they were laying almost face to face, he was still emotionally drained and making absolutely sure Tony was alive and well would help.

“I know I’m sorry, I love you.” Tony looked up at Steve sheepishly, feeling bad about the whole incident still. 

“I love you too, so much.” Steve replied smiling as he cupped Tony’s face with his hands. 

Tony then produced one of his rare whole faced grins that he saved only for Steve. It was the grin that was true and honest and pure joy, unlike his fake grin that he always had to wear in front of the press, those vultures. 

He grabbed ahold of Steve’s shirt collar from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, to bring his face down and kiss him full on the lips. Once Steve was kissed nearly an inch from his life, he once again made sure his boyfriend was comfortable, afterall he had been in a coma for a week.

After a long period of comfortable silence, Steve spoke again.

“So about Peter-“

“Oh my god, I completely forgot! Is he ok? Please tell me he’s not hurt!” Tony quickly interrupted in a panicked state, shoting up from the bed, making the wound in his side hiss in protest.

“Tony calm down he’s safe right now the team is watching him.” Steve assured pushing him back down into the bed with a worried face when he caught sight of his wince.

Tony breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he settled down into the bed again and pressed back up against his warm boyfriend.

“Like I was saying, the reason he was in that orphanage is because he’s an orphan. I looked into his files, his parents died in a plane crash. But I’ve been hanging out and talking to him this whole week-Yes Tony you’ve been asleep for a week calm down- and he seems like a really nice kid. He deserves a nice home and I’ve talked to the Orphanage Director, she’d be willingly to let us adopt him if you’re willing, but you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, it's just a suggestion.” Steve finished his mini speech on a hopeful note, hoping his injured boyfriend is as fond of the kid as Steve himself is. He waited as Tony stared at him chocolate brown eyes wide in surprise. He knows they never really talked about adopting but now that the oppurtunity had come up, he couldn't see them not. Besides he loved this man with all of his heart, and he wants a family with him more than anything, if the ring tucked away in his old room is any indicator

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony thought for moment. A long moment. He’s always wanted kids, he never really told anyone though with his lifestyle, past and present. The life him and Steve live now is a dangerous one for sure, but now that he thinks about it he can see it. Steve running around after the boy, teaching him art stuff, like how to draw, picking him up from school, the three of them going out for ice cream. Steve would be a absolutley wonderful father. But what about him? Howard had never been parent of the year and that was the only example he had, what if he fucked up? Peter doesn't deserve that.

“What if I’m a bad dad Steve? What if I fail Peter? What if-“

Steve shut him up almost immediatley by crushing his mouth against Tony's. once he, sadly, pulled away his eyes were the feirce blue they are when he's determined and/or slightly pissed.

“Anthony Stark you would make a brilliant father I know it, you’re loving and caring, you would be great at raising Peter or any other child, and I wn't have you tinking differently.” 

Tony paused thinking his mind whirling. There was so many things could go wrong, especially with their line of work. But Tony wanted a kid of his own and he had barely known Peter for more than 10 minutes, but he already wanted the best for the kid. 

Finally he responded.

“Ok let’s adopt him.” He blurted out almost violently.

Steve's whole face lit up and Tony thought he had never seen him smile that brightly. Steve leant down to kiss him again before snuggling back against his side, wary of his injuries. 

“Ok.” Steve couldn't have hid the smile in his voice if he tried.

Tony Stark’s luck had dealt him so many bad cards in his life. He been beaten and prodded and nearly even killed by an alien beast on multiple occasions now, but as he laid there his wonderfully perfect boyfriend snuggled against him and thought of upcoming fatherhood, he knew he had never been happier.


End file.
